The Kazekage project
by BLuerabbit Runa
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke are gangleaders with an uneasy truce but what happens when Itachi starts moving in. Death violence Sex. It's gonna be a wild ride. Lemony lime soon enough. oh.. and normal stuff too.
1. Chapter 1 blood bringers

**Sadly, I own nothing in this story, though its molded after my high school... MWAHAHA... hehe ...**

**Gaara's hot. runs away**

**The Kazekage Project**

**Chapter 1 : Blood bringers**

A pair of eyes were watching him. He had felt it the moment that they had fallen on him. Perching atop of his table outside, the one in the corner beside the only big tree and shade in the entire courtyard, His gang the blood bringers, were talking, yelling and acting stupid as usual and all he could think about was the annoying gaze he felt watching him.

"Gaara?" One of the bloods were waving their hand in front of his face and Gaara snapped out of it, his ice green eyes focusing in on the boy's face.

"What Haku?" Gaara asked in a low growl as he shoved back his flaming red hair with a hand. He could still feel the stare on him and it was starting to hit a nerve. " I wasn't listening. What'd you say?" It was his lover and best friend who had waved, Haku Gakuru.

Haku sighed and chuckled, tossing his long black hair out of his hazel eyes and over his shoulder. Haku always looked like such a girl. "I had just asked if you wanted me to get you something to eat? I'm about to go buy mine." Haku had taken off his black jacket, revealing a HIM t-shirt. "I knew you weren't listening." Haku leaned over and kissed his cheek. "That girl with the laptop and headphones. See her? Dark red hair with goggles? She is the one watching you." He straightened up and hopped off of the table. "I'll get you a hamburger and some chips like always."

Gaara nodded absently as he turned his eyes to the girl Haku had mentioned. She was sitting alone on the far wall, typing away with one hand and bobbing her head to the music as she ate a burger with the other. She was glancing up at him occasionally, before going back to typing. Definitely the one with the stare. "Naruto...Neji...See the girl with the goggles and red hair? 'Convince' her to come eat with us." He was silent for a moment before adding quietly "Unharmed if you can manage." He smirked happily "That means Naruto talks, Neji." Neji and Naruto nodded and Naruto hopped off happily.

Gaara knew Naruto was a blond idiotic ADD kid with basically no brain but he knew how to talk circles around peoples if he thought about it. He was also an adorable and made friend with other kids easy. Neji was just scary force, with his blue white eyes, pale skin and black hair. He watched half interested as Naruto draped his head in front of the laptop screen, acting like his bright blue eyes were reading the words. The dark haired girl looked surprised, pulling off one side of her headphones. Naruto looked up at her with a smile and said something. She smiled back, talking quickly as Neji just stood off to the side. After a couple minutes of watching them talk, Neji looked to Gaara. Gaara motioned him to hurry as Haku handed him his food and soda.

Neji smirked as he picked up her backpack and walked back towards Gaara's tables. "Hey!" the girl yelled, shoving the headphones onto her neck and closed her laptop before running after Neji. Naruto followed slowly, looking happy even though he failed miserably. She reached the tables and glared at Neji as he handed her the backpack like he had been carrying it for her. "Why did you take my backpack?" She asked blatantly.

"I wanted to meet you and Naruto was taking too long to talk you into it." Gaara answered before Neji could reply. "I am Gaara Kazekage. Who might you be?"

The girl looked defiantly at him as she shrugged her backpack onto her shoulder. "Why should I tell you?" She asked Gaara as she kept glaring, a strand of her dark red hair falling in front of bright purple eyes.

"Sorry about my boyfriend." A pretty girl held out her hand to the red head and shook hands. "I'm Haku Gakuru. I think Gaara Kun may just want you to sit with him at lunch and be a friend." She smiled pretty for her. "Will you please tell me what to call you so I don't have to refer to you as 'that girl'?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Haku." She smiled slowly. Haku seemed nice enough even if her boyfreind was a little rough around the edges. "I'm Kilira Fenyx." Kilira smiled as Haku hugged her and kissed her on the lips, making her 'eep'. A hot blush washed across her face. "What was that?"

"By the way..." Haku smiled at her as Kilira blushed bright red. "I'm a boy." That made Kilira's jaw just drop as she looked at Haku. He was prettier than she was. Now that is just sad. "Come and have a seat." Haku shoved Kiba Inuszuka, another flunky, off of the table and patted the table top for Kilira to sit down.

"Oh...okay." Kilira smiled and hopped onto the table as the gang just kept moving around at her, shaking hands on occasion and turning up her mini disk player's volume. "So you just want me to sit here next to you? That seems a little stupid." Kilira told Gaara as he took a large gulp of his soda before pulling out a bottle of vodka and mixing it in.

"Course not." Gaara smirked and pulled out his phone. pushing 6 and send, he put the phone to his ear. After a second he smiled. "Uchiha, you skipping next?" He paused for a moment, an evil glint in his pale green eyes. "Good, meet me at Sharingan." He flipped his phone shut without a word and looked at Kilira. "What do you have next?" Gaara asked her half interested.

"Biology...I think." She answered, looking at him suspiciously.

"Well, you thought wrong." Haku informed him in a sing song voice. Gaara smiled at Haku who stood up slowly, making sure his entire gang was here before smiling. "We're skippin' out Bloods, Sharigan after lunch!" He yelled right before he leaned over Kilira's lap and kissed Gaara long and hard. Kilira looked shocked for a moment then glared at them slightly, thinking about the kiss she got earlier from Haku. "Feeling left out?" Gaara asked as he let go of a panting Haku and pulling Kagalli close and kissing her too. She turned bright red but leaned into his kiss, liking it until he bit her tongue, making her jerk away.

"Hey!" Kilira whined as she scooted away. "You could of asked first!"She poked her tongue with her fingers as she felt Gaara watching her blood. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth and waited, opening her laptop once again. "Whens lunch over?" She asked absently.

A bell rang and everyone started to walk away. "Now." Gaara smirked, standing up and swinging a book bag over his shoulder as Haku picked up a couple books and Kilira shoved her laptop into her own bag._I have no clue what I'm getting into... please don't let me get killed... _ She thought to herself as she followed them down the social studies wing and out the back doors.

"Kilira." Gaara appeared suddenly in front of her and grabbing her wrist. "Let's go." He pulled her along as his gang went out the doors, hopping into their cars and trucks. One teacher came outside, looking at Kilira with dismay. Kilira smiled softly and waved, feeling bold as Gaara handed her a black helmet as he pulled one on his own head, smiling that annoyingly creepy smile. "You don't have a car yet, right?" Gaara asked as he straddled a black motorcycle. When she shook her head, he patted the seat behind him as Haku got into a black convertible, waving to Kilira. Gaara revved his bike, looking back at Kilira. She stood there for a second before setting her stuff in Haku's back seat next to Gaara's and swinging a leg over the bike. "Now hold on, kitten." Gaara laughed like all sorts of crazy before driving off suddenly, making Kilira grab a hold of his waist tightly.

As they drove down the street, a line of cars branching off onto side streets, calling back to Gaara who ignored them, Kilira started thinking. _What a strange boy...So conceited but I get a constant feeling of twisted rage from him._ She held tighter as they turned quickly. "What's wrong with you...?" Kilira didn't realize she had said it until Gaara looked back at her.

"I'll tell you later if you really think you can handle it." Gaara smirked as he popped a wheely, making Kilira scream. "Ha!" Gaara laughed loudly as he skidded his bike to a stop in front of a dark shadowed set of stairs where a boy was leaning against the wall next to them. Kilira recognized this boy already. His blue black hair gave it away and those haunted midnight black eyes told of only unspeakable horrors. It was Sasuke Uchiha, junior badass and punk Goth sex god. He had his own fan club and all the girls drooled over him and he just glared. "It open?" Gaara asked quietly as he dropped his helmet in the side bags, motioning for Kilira to follow.

"Who does this whore belong to?" Sasuke asked, looking Kilira up and down. She was wearing a fishnet covered black tank top and a black pair of tripp pants, belts hung haphazardly on her hips. Kilira was about to hit him in the face when Haku draped his jacket over her shoulders, covering her bare shoulders and her cool black tank top. "Gaara wants her in." Was all Haku said before leading Kilira through the club doors. Sasuke shrugged and headed in, letting Gaara kiss him as their gangs flooded in behind them, toating beer and Cigs. No one criticized Gaara or Sasuke for their bisexual nature. For them, sex was sex and the pleasures a man or a women could get and give were always available for exploration. The fact that most of the gang was the same way helped out a bit too.

Haku sat Kilira down at the bar, noticing her looking unsure at all of this. She had put her headphones back on, blasting her music again, loud enough for Haku to hear it and bob his head to the beat. He had noticed she turned up her music when she wanted to avoid people. Handing her the backpack she had set in his car, making Kilra smile as she set it on the bar.

"Thanks...What did you mean Gaara wants me in? I don't understand." Kilira looked around the bar, noticing the crowd splitting into two groups, one on each side, leaving only Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto and a dark haired boy in a large army jacket and black sunglasses in the middle of the room. Haku patted Kilira's shoulder and jumped over the bar. "Good luck Honey."

"Hello, Inks and Bloods. We've got a new recruit to welcome!" Naruto shouted to the entire bar, pointing to Kilira. Haku shoved her to her feet and she stumbled into the middle of the room with Gaara and Sasuke. "This nice little piece is named Kilira Fenyx. Should we let her in?" He asked the small, getting a roaring yes in reply.

"Let the initiation begin..." Sasuke chuckled as he grabbed Kilira around the waist and kissed her. She squeaked and stomped down on his toe. She would take that kind of treatment form Gaara, but Sasuke was another matter. Sasuke fell back cursing in three different languages, making everyone laugh.

"I should of warned you against that one..." Gaara just smirked at Sasuke as Kilira wiped her lips off repeatedly. "Haku got away with it because he looks like a girl and she was glaring at us for kissing so I got to kiss her but she shoved away when I bit her. I think she's picky." Gaara was trying so hard not to laugh in Sasuke face but gave up quickly.

Sasuke stood up and punched Gaara hard in the jaw, glaring at Kilira as he stalked towards her. Kilira raised her fist, ready to fight only to have Gaara hit him in the stomach. Sasuke gagged for a second, breath knocked out of him as Gaara smirked back at Kilira. "I'm the only one to hit that Uchiha bastard."

Sasuke came up again and Kilira stepped forward before Gaara could, stopping his toes and kneeing him in the gut, making the Inks get up and rush towards their leader. Shikamaru helped Sasuke up as he coughed. "Bitchy little thing." He spat at Kilira. "Gaara, your new chicky packs a punch. I wouldn't tick her off." Sasuke laughed slightly as he thumped back on the couch.

"I think that was a good enough initiation. She's in, right Gaara?" Haku laughed. He had lept over the bar, now hugging Kilira again, her arms agaisnt his stomach. When Gaara nodded, Haku cheered. "What's your drink, honey?" Haku asked as he rubbed his face up against hers then turned back to the bar shelves.

"Um.. I've never really had drinks before." Kilira mummbled, shyly but happy at the same time. She was in a badass gang with allot of new friends and it was only her first day of school at Kawaii high school. This was certainly a record. And the leader of her gang...Gaara was totally sexy with his pale skin...icy green eyes and that hot scar on his forehead. His black tee shirt trimmed in fishnet and those nice jeans that hugged his ass... She liked him...even if he was a bit of a psycho...It was still really sexy. Kilira shook her head when she realized she had been staring at him.

"Don't worry. We all have realized he's a hot psycho. I use to zone out staring out at him...Then I slept with him and now I can stare at him when we're together." Haku handed Kilira the white Russian.

"Well I don't have a chance then. Why are all the gay ones hot?" She mumbled as she downed the vodka in one gulp before grimacing.

"Hun, You have a chance. Believe me. He's not gay. He's bi and he likes girls mostly. I think he slept with me because... watch this." Haku undid his ponytail, letting his black hair fall around his pale delicate face. Slowly he looked up, his eyes half closed and smiled at her. "How do I look?"

"Like a chick." She giggled

**Hope you liked it. yes, its been posted before but I remastered and I'm trying to give it a better plot. rawr**

**comment me **

**3 Runa**


	2. Chapter 2 Hatake

**The Kazekage project**

**Chapter Two: Hatake**

Stephanie walked slowly into her last class of the day. She had skipped the last two classes, searching for her younger sister, Kilira. She had disappeared during lunch. Slumping into her desk, she sighed as she felt at least six different boys eye her legs and clevledge. Even dressed in a black and red tunic and a pair of shorts under it, she was still the hottest thing in this class of little preps with their flat chests and tiny waists. The bell rang at 2:47 and for a moment, the eyes left her and locked on the door but no one entered. After ten minutes of waiting the class started pulling out CD players, iPods and cell phones.

Around 3:05, the door opened and a young looking man with silver hair walked in. His white dress shirt was half buttoned and untucked from his light blue jeans as he tossed a black backpack over the desk. "Sorry I'm late, kiddies. Had to help a nice woman across the road." He smiled as he gazed across the room.

"Mr. Hatake?" one little Asian girl raised her hand and smile sweetly at him.

"NO." He said bluntly, scareing the girl. "None of the formal 'Mr. Hatake' stuff. That was my dad. I'm Kakashi. It's what my parents and my friends call me, so I expect you to do the same.I'll be your new History teacher, little demon" Then he gave them all a big smile. The girls in the class all started giggling and the guys rolled their eyes. Stephanie just stared at him, noticing the dog tags that hung from a silver chain around his neck and the light scar etched into the skin over his left eye. His right eyes was the color of pure liquid mercury while she saw flakes of red float through the left. He had a lean figure and couldn't be more than 21 or 22 years old, quiet young for a teacher.

Then, the most awesome thing happened. His silver eyes locked with her blue ones and he winked at her, making her cheeks turn red and her blond bangs fall forward to hide the blush. She watched him through her bangs for the rest of class as he explained what the class was going to be.

Finally, the last bell rang and the other kids bolted from the room, finally free to do what ever they wanted. Stephanie slowly packed her bag before she heard the click of the door shutting. She looked up to see Kakashi with a cigarette lit in his mouth, offering her one. "Your new to this school, right?"

Stephanie nodded, taking the cigarette and lighting it. "Yeah, but the school looks pretty cool. And your class sounds like it's gonna be fun." She gave him a little smile. She was flirting, rather shamelessly, on her first day of school. But then again, he had started it. She knew it was a bit of a bad plan but.. he was so hot.

"Maybe a little more fun for you than others. You were watching my ass whenever I went to write on the board." He smiled when she blushed. "I knew it was you, with those innocent, crystal blue eyes."

"I-I was not! I was admiring your back pockets. Very nice jeans." Stephanie stumbled over her words, feeling more embarrassed by the moment. "And I'm not that innoent." He had commented on her eyes. He accually knew what color her eyes were. That proved he looked at her face, not just her body.

Kakashi leaned over and caught her lips with his, giving her a slow kiss before pulling back. "I won't lie to you. I was looking your lovely body over every chance I got. But what caught my gaze the most was..." He paused for a moment. Stephanie knew what he was thinking. He had probly been staring at her breasts like everyone else. You think they had never seen a double Ds before. It was sad when boys tried to complement them. "Your dazzling cerulean eyes, looking so feisty and rebellious through your shining blonde hair." That statement almost made her fall off the desk. "Even as you blushed at me..."

"You really like them?" She asked shyly, smiling a little.

"I like every part of you." Kakashi said right before he kissed her again. "Can I show you how much I like you?" He asked slowly. It was obvious what he was asking and he was trying so hard not to sound bad.

HOLY SHIT!! Kakashi, the hottest piece of man meat she had ever seen, wanted to know if she would let him have sex with her. All she could do was smile and nod yes to him. Kakashi smiled back, his hands sliding along her legs as he picked her up and set her on his desk. Slowly nudgeing her legs apart as he pulled his tie off with a yank, unbuttoning his shirt, showing her his tanned chest. He stood between her spread legs, slowly kissing her lips and neck, sliding her tunic's shoulders off with every kiss. One hand slid under her skirt, teasing and pressing against her pussy, pulling her closer to him while the other one unclipped her bra, tossing it to the floor. He licked her nipple slowly, nipping it as it got hard and his hand slipped into her panties, feeling her hot wet core. Pulling his mouth away, he laid her back on the desk, pulling the tunic off of her and tossing it near her bra. He slowly slid his hands along her breasts, her long tanned legs, his eyes admiring every inch of her skin he had uncovered. His teeth grabbed the ribbon that held her underwear together, pulling the bow loose and baring her clit to him as he licked her slowly, sliding his tongue over her already soking wet pussy.

A little moan escaped her throat as his tongue snaked into her, stroking her as he ate her out so slowly, it practically drove her mad. "Kashi..." She muttered quietly.

"Yeah Steph?" He looked up her body to her face, admiring how the sunlight bathed her beautiful skin. He was really hard himself, all her little sighs and gasps turning him on till his cock was pressed against his jeans painfully but he didn't want to rush her. With such an age diffrence he had to be careful. She wasn't as experienced as he was. He awaited her answer, his fingers playing over her clit in small circles.

"I-I m so wet...I want you now..." She had to concentrate on her words to get a full sentence because the moment his mouth had moved away, his hand had replaced it, sliding inside her, stroking her pussy faster and faster, just making her wetter as she moaned for him. "Stop teaseing me and just do me..."

Kakashi shoved off his jeans quickly, his boxers following as he climbed onto the desk, hovering over her. He kissed her softly before asking. "You sure?" very quietly, practically a whisper. In reply she just wrapped a leg around his hips and pulled him into her, arching her back to take him as deep as he could get. Kakashi shuddered in pleasure for a moment before he started to thrust into her, squeezing her breast as he licked, kisses and sucked on her, shoving harder, deeper with every sigh and moan she made. He couldn't get enough of her.

Stephanie was so wet, feeling his cock move in and out so fast, hitting that sensitive spot as his cock started to throb with every thrust he made. She was so close to coming. She could tell he was too as he panted hard. He shoved as hard as he could, going so deep as he erupted into her, his cum filling her up and making her orgasm, scream his name as she came "Kakashi!!"

Kakashi slumped slightly against her, only his arms holding him up as he got off her, sliding into his chair. Suddenly, a thought hit him. "Birth control?" He asked, his voice edged with panic.

She nodded slowly, sitting up as she slid off the desk, pulling her clothes on slowly. she glanced at the clock. It was nearly 4pm. "damnit. I need to go find Kilira. She dissappeared at lunch"

kakashi looked at her. "The Fenyx girl?" He asked slowly, lazily pulling his own clothes back on. he couldn't belive this. He had slept with his bosses new trolop's sister. "I know a place."

Once they were dressed, he lead her out to his camero. She slid inside and he started the engine with a smile. Kakashi took off out of the parking lot, going way over the speed limit, his car handling the curves easily. He stopped outside an ally way, leading her down a metal staircase before knocking on a door. "Open up. it's Kashi." he called through the door and it opened to loud music. "Sound proofed." He smiled at her expression of confusion as he waded through the crowd to the bar.

Stephanie lanced down the bar and was shocked at what she saw. Some bright red haired boy kissing some girl as his hands wandered up her shirt and into her pants. She just shrugged until she realized it was Kilira when the boy moved to her neck. "Kilira Izima Fenyx!!" Stephanie yelled as she stumbled from Kakashi's arms, storming towards Kilira

The red head boy just kept going even when Kilira shoved against him. "Gaara, stop it." She whispered urgently, knowing she was in so much trouble. Stephanie reached forward and jerked Gaara's arm back hard, making him look up at her.

"Whos the bitch?" Gaara asked, still playing with Kagalli's breasts, hands under her bra and tugging at her nipples, smirking at every moan he got. "And why is she at our meeting place? She's not one of mine. Sasuke! Is this bitch one of yours?"

Sasuke glanced up from Naruto and some girl, both trying despratly to hide the multiple hickies that dotted their necks. "Nope, but I call her. She looks like a sweet peice of ass." He snapped, his people stopping the music and turning on the lights. "Who brought you here, little miss chica?" He asked as he patted Naruto's blonde hair before Naruto retreated to Haku's side.

"I did." Kakashi sspoke up, stepping infront of Stephanie protectivly. "Our alone time went overboard and she didn't wanna go home."

Sasuke smirked slowly, playing with the girl's dark hair. "Fine, since he spoke up for you, you may have a room. But only if you leave Gaara's new pet alone with him. She keeps him quiet with that fiesty little tounge of her's." Sasuke laughed as he pulled his girl back onto the couch and the music started back up. After all, Gaara and Sasuke's words were law.

"Don't worry about Kitten. Her marks will be gone by morning. Gaara only scars me." A girl smiled reassuringly then started pulling off her shirt, showing off a male body and bite scars. Stephanie looked up at his face and then at his chest. His face was so much like a girl's, she wouldn't have known if he hadn't tooken his shirt off. "By the way, I'm Haku, Haku Gakaru."He pulled his shirt back on silently and let Stephanie read it. 'If you think this shirt is tight...'

"Very witty." Stephanie sighed. She was tired and sore, but so determined to watch Kilira out of that dangerous enviroment. "Kilira. We're going home!" She shoved Gaara off of her sister, grabbing kilira's wrist and dragged her outta the club with a loud protest on her sister's lips

"Hey! My laptop!" She yelled struggleing. Stephanie ignored her, stronger thanks to her older age as she pushed her sister in kakashi's car and locking the doors as she started it up.

Kakashi stared as she hijacked his car and raced out of the parking lot, speeding away from the club as fast as she could. "What the hell..." He smiled slowly. "I think things just got interesting..."

**hey, hope you liked it. loking for ideas and maybe some rpcs that want to join in... I hate Sakura and Ino. Chances are, they die by fire or shotgun... hehe**


End file.
